1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hemocompatible surface coated polymer system comprising an organic phase and an aqueous phase. More specifically, the present invention relates to polymer having organic and aqueous phases, where the organic phase comprises polymerizable monomers and at least one initiator and the aqueous phase comprises at least one dispersing agent, at least one free radical inhibitor and at least one buffering agent, and the organic phase is immiscible in the aqueous phase, and the dispersing agent forms a hemocompatible surface on the polymer.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been known and practiced in the art of suspension polymerization to manufacture polymers with a hemocompatible coating using a two-step process. In the first step of the two-step process, polymeric beads are manufactured by polymerizing monomer droplets using suspension polymerization. In the second step of the process, a hemocompatibilizing film is applied onto the exterior surface of the polymer to provide the hemocompatible coating. Unlike the prior art, the polymers of the present invention have aqueous and organic phases where the organic phase is immiscible in the aqueous phase, and the dispersing agent used in the aqueous phase forms a hemocompatible surface on the polymer.